


Rollin’

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Danger, Dead People, Demons, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse decide to roll down the driveway in garbage cans.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Rollin’

Barbara was hoping to be met with a pleasant sight when she opened one of the windows of the upper floor of the house and looked down. But, instead, she was met with the sight of Lydia and Betelgeuse standing on the driveway of the house with what appeared to be two empty garbage cans. They couldn’t exactly be doing that again. Barbara thought back to the one time they rolled down the stairs in garbage cans.

Hesitantly, Barbara leaned out the window and looked down towards Lydia and Betelgeuse. “Pardon my interruption,” she said in a concerned voice. “But what are you guys going to be doing with those garbage cans?”

They looked at one another before looking back up towards her. “We’re going to be rolling down the driveway in them,” Lydia said matter-of-factly.

Barbara groaned. “Didn’t you guys learn not to do that sort of thing back when you decided to roll down the stairs in garbage cans?” She folded her arms.

“Nope!” Betelgeuse and Lydia said in unison, smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

As Lydia and Betelgeuse both reentered the house following their decision to roll down the driveway in garbage cans, they were met with the sight of all four of Lydia’s parents looking equally angered. Their arms were folded and they eyed Lydia and Betelgeuse.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “First,” he said, “you two roll down the stairs in garbage cans and now you guys decide to roll down the driveway in garbage cans? What’s next?”

“I don’t know.” Lydia thought to herself as she looked over towards Betelgeuse. “Probably rolling off the roof in garbage cans?”

All four of Lydia’s parents were horrified. They did not want to think about the possibility of Lydia falling off the roof in a garbage can and killing herself.

“Absolutely not!” the four of them said at once.


End file.
